Peaches in Spring
by shan14
Summary: Peach Series: He begins noticing little things about a week after she’s told him. A sequel to When Midnight Plays it's Gentle Music
1. Chapter 1

He begins noticing little things about a week after she's told him.

First it's the children's clothes shop he runs past each morning, the little pink and blue outfits hanging in the window he can suddenly imagine hanging on the washing line, fluttering between his jeans and Nikki's shirts. There's going to be little shoes lying around one day, he realises, and little socks with sailing boats on them strewn across the living room floor.

He has to slow his jog and peer through the glass window, suddenly apart of a world he's never had reason to enter before. He's a parent now, someone who will know the difference between tiny and even tinier sizes of clothing; someone who will tie shoelaces and ribbons for his son or daughter.

His breath fogs up the windowpane in the early morning so he steps back from the world of pink ballerina's and toy cars. He makes a mental note to come back here someday, maybe when Nikki begins showing, or with his child held to his chest. That yellow duck in the corner looks mighty cute.

Within days he's begun smiling at babies on the street. Noting the way they sleep and cry and peer out at the world. He notices the bags under the eyes of parents pushing strollers and with a surge of pride realises that will soon be him. When Janet's three year old nephew comes storming through the lab one day he takes extra time to attempt a chat with the youngster, getting as far as good morning before the little boy is off chasing his imaginary friend and Harry is off chasing him.

Nikki just laughs, golden ringlets falling around blushing cheeks, and makes sure she takes the time to whisper huskily in his ear that she hopes he'll take better care of their own child.

When Leo and Janet turn up moments later he's still staring blankly out the door.

"He's been like this for weeks," comments Leo, shaking his head in confusion. Janet merely smiles knowingly and Harry gets the sinking feeling his secret may soon be out.

By the time they build up the courage to inform Leo of their relationship both he and Nikki have chickened out of telling him the other half of the story.

Nikki believes it's safest to wait until 3 months, just in case. Harry couldn't be happier _not_ to divulge the information, and wonders out loud if they really have to inform Leo at all. Surely turning up one morning with their child would get the message across much clearer.

"Harry," informs Nikki, and she has that look in her eye and in her smile that just screams you-total-wimp. "I think he may notice beforehand."

Harry notices, of course.

He sees the subtle change in the way she lies in bed, never on her stomach now, and whilst he likes to think it's so he has unlimited access for midnight conversations with the baby, she informs him it's because her breasts have become tender.

He's mighty interested in this phenomenon, and even takes the time to poke at her gently until she bats his hand away.

"When I say tender," she growls, "I mean terribly sore."

Each morning when she awakes he feels the bed dip dramatically, hears her skid across the floorboards bare foot until the bathroom light floods the bedroom. In his line of work he's gotten used to an all matter of sights, sounds and smells, but he doesn't think he'll ever get used to morning sickness.

He learns early on she doesn't want him there immediately, so instead he waits a minute, gives his brain ample time to catch up with the physical world, before slipping from the warmth of bed to pad towards her.

There's a blanket by the toilet that she's wrapped herself in and as he settles beside the bathtub he tugs her gently to his chest. He kisses the top of her head and because she's not fond of talking when her chest and throat burn, he hums along lightly to the song playing on the radio.

The smile she gives makes the unease he feels at seeing her sick abate slightly, and whilst he will always feel terrible whenever she's in pain, he can't help but marvel at the process. This is a part of their baby after all.

"When this is all over," he whispers, pressing his lips to her hairline, "You'll have to come for a walk with me in the morning. I found a baby shop the other day that I've never noticed before."

"Are you going to take me baby shopping, Harry?" she croaks, and even amongst the nausea and dizziness he can hear the sarcasm masking giddiness.

"There's a yellow duck I want," he informs her simply, and she shakes with silent giggles.

Moments later she's thrown from his chest towards the toilet bowl and the morning bathroom ritual resumes.

She's two months along now, and they still haven't told anyone. Not Leo and Janet, or Harry's mother. Nikki's adamant in her refusal of telling her father, and Harry, quite happy with the arrangement, doesn't push. After all, she grumbles, if he couldn't find the time to inform her of his marriage she's not going to make the effort to tell him this.

Harry does want to tell his mother, however, and so with slightly shaking hands sets off after work one day. He's asked Nikki to let him do this himself, had quipped that it meant she had to tell Leo, and though she'd hit him harshly in the arm she'd gripped his fingers moments later, squeezing gently.

It's little moments like that that make him wonder how he ever survived without her so long, before he realises he hadn't. He had clung to her just as much beforehand, caught amidst the _exquisite pain_ of unrequited love, where he'd fall asleep only to see her in his dreams each night.

---

It's a bright afternoon when he sees his mother, one of the last of autumn, and he relishes the feeling of the rapidly falling sun.

Their child will be born in the spring, he realises, and when his mother opens the door he is a million miles away.

"Harry, come in darling," calls his mother, and she has to brush a hand to his arm to catch his attention.

He wanders through the house and notices the scattered pictures across the wall. There's one of him as a baby and he peers at it closely, committing the face to memory so that he may one day see if his child resembles him. A photo of his father catches his eye, one he's sure he's never seen before. It's tucked between books and trinkets on the shelves and so he picks it up, feeling his stomach clench in grief.

Seven year old Harry sits a top his fathers knee, fishing rod dwarfing his small stature whilst his father grins happily at the camera. He remembers that day, the smell of the river, a mangy, earthy concoction that stained his jeans and jacket after he spent the morning knee deep amongst the fish. He remembers the feel of his father enclosed around him, teaching him how to hold the rod, wind in the reel and hook the bait. His fathers strong arms had held fast a top his own as they swung the rod out towards the river, and Harry had cheered and laughed as hours later their first fish had been reeled in.

"Where did you find that?" admonishes his mother. She tuts at him but smiles knowingly, holding a cup in each hand.

"I'm having a baby in the spring," he says suddenly, and his mother spills tea down her hands.

A minute later he has her cleaned up, and as he sips slowly at what's left of his drink he feels his mothers eyes bore down on him.

"It may be the burn talking Harry, but I could have sworn you told me you were having a baby in spring."

"You heard correctly."

There's a moment stretched across eternity as he clears his throat, the lump there growing thicker.

"Please tell me you haven't gotten some poor girl pregnant?" begs his mother, but he can see the beginnings of a smile and feels some of the weight across his shoulders lessen.

He shakes his head with a grin and informs her he's happily settled down. He can see the information tick over and his mother watches him carefully. He's not stupid, and neither is she; she knows Nikki, and he's aware she quite adores her.

"You…have you?" she asks quietly, glancing at him knowingly.

Moments later, as tears sting at his mothers eyes, he's quite certain that accidentally getting Nikki pregnant (even if they are in a relationship) is the best decision he's ever made, and as his mother hugs him close to her he hopes one day they'll be a similar picture of him and his child hung on the wall.

"You're are going to be such a good father, Harry, please believe that."

---

They've hit three months when Harry is awoken by a missile landing across his stomach. His about to throw it off when he realises the projectile is in fact Nikki, gleeful and grinning and giggling more than he's ever seen her.

She climbs over him, elbows and knees sticking into his sides until her face and body are pressed as close to him as possible, and whilst he's not complaining, he's sorely confused as to what's happened.

"You been at the sugar again?" he asks huskily, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead. Her cheek follows, then her nose, and by the time he's at her lips she's shaking with giggles once more.

It's infectious, her laughter, and utterly adorable. He wraps his arms around her middle and rests freezing hands to her stomach. She jumps back and squeals at the cold, but instead of merely batting his hands away she tugs at him, hauling him up so that she can clamber across the bed towards the mirror.

She's wearing his shirt from the day before, and as she lifts it from her body he realises its all she's wearing. Standing side on to the mirror he remembers quite clearly how he lost that shirt the night before, the feel of her pressed to him and the utter bliss at her falling asleep bare in his arms.

She's impatient now, he can tell, and wonders what exactly she wants him to notice beside her bare flesh.

"Harry," she whines, and beckons him closer. He clambers from the bed, if not a little stiffly, and tugs at his pyjama bottoms. She has him by the hands and pressed to her back in no time, letting his fingers squash against her firm stomach as she raises an eyebrow at him.

He gets it, suddenly, wonderfully, and understands completely why she's so giddy.

"Well hey there bump," he murmurs gently, and before she can stop him he's swiveled round to crouch by her stomach. He pokes and prods and grins at her, the tiniest swell not visible to any but those explicitly looking for it. She'll still have weeks before anyone else notices, but for now this little bump is their secret.

"Did you know that by now the baby is kicking, and moving, even if I can't feel it yet. It's the size of a peach."

"A peach, huh?" he asks incredulously. "I'm going to call you peach from now on," he murmurs, and places a kiss to the bump.

---

Leo's office is erringly quiet as they await his arrival.

Three months was their cut off date, the point of no return, and Harry suddenly wishes he could have a little longer with his secret. Peach, as he'd decided to call the baby that morning, is nestled safely under layers of clothing, and whilst Harry would love to rest his hand there he's quite certain Nikki would not agree.

He's amazed they've been able to keep the secret this long; the first trimester of pregnancy isn't exactly uneventful - at least they'd been able to mask the majority of morning sickness with the flu. Despite this Harry's convinced Janet's known for weeks, and begins to wonder if Leo too is in on the secret.

"What have you done now?"

Harry swivels in surprise as Leo hangs his coat up, watching them both as he crosses to his desk. Ever since the revelation of their relationship he's been terrified of them both springing him in his office.

"If you've fought or are breaking it off I'm telling you both you're fired, by the way," he adds, and all three know it's an empty threat.

"Actually, we were wondering if you and Janet will join us for dinner this evening?" asks Nikki suddenly, and Harry wonders when on earth that came up. Minx, he realises, turning to glare at her, she's drawing this out to torture him. That or she's as terrified of telling Leo as he is.

"I'll have to check in but that sounds fine," smiles Leo, glancing between the pair. Nikki's looking awfully relaxed, and he's glad she's gotten over that nasty bought of the flu. He'd hated seeing her so tired each morning, and she wasn't exactly happy being relegated to paperwork most days.

"Yours or Harry's?" he asks them, watching the flicker of recognition that passes between the pair. "That is unless the reason you're sitting in here is to inform me you've moved in together?"

Harry's mouth is hanging open, ready for words that his brain isn't supplying, and Leo realises he's been oddly silent all morning. He hopes he hasn't caught the flu, then again with the amount of time the two are spending together now he probably has.

"Well, not officially," murmurs Nikki, before glancing at her partner. Harry's eyebrows skyrocket, before he clears his throat.

"But I guess unofficially we have," he manages to croak. He furrows his eyebrow. "Do you want to?" he asks suddenly.

"Are you asking me to move in with you Harry?"

"Umm…yes?"

He glances at Leo for help.

"You are hopeless sometimes Harry Cunningham, utterly hopeless," she grins, turning to Leo. "Harry's place it is," she informs with a giggle.

Before either man can comment she has bounced from her seat, skipping out the door towards the lab.

Harry blinks twice, simultaneously relieved that he's managed to escape telling Leo about Peach, but now dreading the rest of the morning and the afternoon and especially the evening.

He glances at an amused Leo for help.

"Did she just move in with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Leo and Janet arrive that night, Harry almost considers leaving them on the doorstep. After all, Nikki's been asleep since they arrived home from work and he could always use the same excuse. He hesitates only a moment in the kitchen, dinner bubbling away nicely, before reality catches up and he trots towards the door. When he opens it Leo grins brightly, passes a bottle of wine into his hands and pushes through down the hallway.

Janet merely smiles apologetically, and holds a delicious smelling box up.

"I brought dessert," she informs him, and Harry can't help but grin. He motions her towards the fridge, where Leo already had the wine out, swiftly pouring a bottle of red till it teeters dangerously round the rim of each glass. Harry glances at the unopened bottle he'd given him moments earlier and chuckles quietly. Leo's never been one to drown every busy day in alcohol, but sometimes you reach a point when it's the only way to end a Friday.

It's definitely been one of those days, reasons Harry, and passes his glass quickly towards his friend.

"Nikki's asleep upstairs," he informs the pair, as the settle around the bench in the kitchen. "She crashed when we got home."

Janet, smiling in a way that has Harry ridiculously nervous, nods in understanding, hushing Leo when he announces they should wake her, seemingly knowing that the poor girl needs as much rest as she can get. Harry's always been fond of Janet, but it's times like these when he thanks the lucky stars she's joined their trio, and gladly welcomes her distraction of reciting the past weeks events.

Half an hour later and the battering of Harry's heart has lessened slightly. Leo and Janet are relating a hilarious story about her nephew whilst he stirs away at his pasta sauce, grinning and laughing at the appropriate moments, all the while realising he'll soon be telling stories too.

He watches Leo and Janet with interest, notices the ease at which they move in and out of conversation; move by and around each other seamlessly, like a well-rehearsed act, though everything about them is natural. Harry had never been witness to Leo and Theresa's relationship, and though he knows Leo loved his first wife dearly, he can't help but thank whoever sent these two each other's way.

He smiles at the pair briefly before wandering around the kitchen bench. There's a hallway from the staircase that leads to the front room and he can hear Nikki's footsteps pad slightly down the wooden floorboards. He turns to greet her, and she immediately collapses into his chest, gripping his jumper tightly as she sighs.

She's wearing his shirt from earlier with a long cardigan over top, and it takes him a moment to realise she hasn't noticed their guests yet. Leo and Janet have gone unusually quiet, and he can feel their eyes watching him from the counter.

"What's the time?" snuffles Nikki quietly; rubbing the back of her hand to her nose as Harry rocks her. She's utterly exhausted, even after her nap, and he wants nothing more than to carry her upstairs and take her to bed.

"Dinner time," he whispers instead, and watches as she pushes herself up slowly, catches sight of Leo and Janet smiling, and blushes deeply.

Her eyes are wide and clearing rapidly, cheeks stained red, before she buries herself against Harry once more, causing Leo to laugh in amusement and shuffle towards her.

"You look a mess, love," Harry hears him whisper lightly, and allows Leo to pull Nikki forward for a hug. She goes willingly, and can't help but giggle as Janet climbs over to join them.

When the cuddling, as Harry terms it, is over, Nikki disappears down the hallway, muttering to herself about pants and socks before her footsteps fall silent up the stairs.

Leo is still chuckling to himself, before turning to watch Harry knowingly.

"Is she alright?" he asks. "She seems much better now than she has been, but a bit knackered."

Pregnancy often does that, supplies Harry's condescending subconscious, the little voice that has supplied every taunt and tease for the last three months, but he pushes that thought to the side and merely nods.

"Tough day, you know how it is," he states, waving at the copious amounts of alcohol the pair have already consumed. Leo chuckles quietly and nods.

"Still, keep an eye on her, would you. I don't want her getting sick again, or tiring herself out. And you too, don't go getting what she's had. I saw you this morning, you were pale as a ghost and hardly said a word, nearly gave me a heart attack when you went two minutes without sarcasm."

"Well if you'd give me some times off," huffs Harry, grinning at Janet, "Maybe I'd be better. Might make me more useful at my job."

"Harry," deadpans Leo, "Nothing in this world could possibly do that."

---

Dinner is a casual affair that leaves the women giggling helplessly.

Harry and Leo have both reverted to being uncomfortable showing signs of affection towards their partners, some weird father-son complex getting in the way. By the time Harry's pasta has been laid on the table, however, he can't help but accidentally sling an arm across Nikki's shoulders. Leo, too, has rested his hand a top Janet's, and by the time both men become aware of their actions, glance at each other awkwardly, and try to steal their arm away, Nikki has grabbed on to Harry and firmly attached herself to his side.

"Oh for gods sake, stop acting like you've found your parents going at it, would you," she accuses between giggles. Janet too, nudges Leo in the ribs, silently echoing Nikki's admonishes.

After that it almost becomes a game of one up man ship, with Nikki finding herself caught against Harry's chest in odd displays of hugs and kisses. She's giddy again, he's glad to see, puling her to his chest as they pass the dishes into the sink, but fatigue rests just below the surface, and he has to remind himself not to push her too far. As they finish cleaning up for dessert he finds her, eyes closed and breathing heavily in the hallway, and his heart goes into overdrive.

"Nikki, you okay?" he asks, gripping her tight below the arms. He feels her go slightly limp and for a terrifying moment thinks something is wrong, is about to call for Leo, when she nods quickly, pushes herself away and smiles apologetically.

"I'm fine Harry, just tired," she smiles gently. "Want to go to bed."

She yawns loudly and slumps once more towards him, mumbling indecipherably against his chest.

"Can we tell them now, so I can go sleep?" she asks, smiling lazily, and Harry can't help but nod in agreement. He'd do anything for her, really, and he hopes she knows it.

"Everything all right?" calls Leo suddenly; peering round with slightly closed eyes so as not to disturb them. "Janet has dessert ready and I'm hungry."

The pair trail slowly into the kitchen, Harry gripping Nikki's hand to keep her upright, grumbling half heartedly about Leo's preoccupation to think with his stomach, before the delicious scent of dessert hits him suddenly.

"What is it?" he asks curiously, depositing Nikki on a chair in favour for food.

He's busy brushing the hair from her face, grinning as she glares in mock annoyance, when Janet replies simply.

"Peach cobbler."

Harry has to take a moment to compose himself.

"Peach, did you say?" and he can hear Nikki shake with silent giggles.

"Hmm," nods Janet. She glances up in confusion, turning to Leo in question despite his befuddled expression. Nikki is giggling uncontrollably now, whilst Harry shakes his head in amusement, leaning against the kitchen table to keep himself upright.

"Is there something wrong with Peach cobbler?" asks Janet, and now Leo too is watching the dessert with interest.

Harry takes in a huge breath, steadies himself against the bench top and wanders briefly if this is some whacked out cosmic plan to get him to admit things. He glances one last time at Nikki; just to make sure they're on the same wavelength, but she's so caught up in giggles that he can't help but grin and pray that Peach has her laughter too.

"You see," he begins, and now it really settles on him that everything is real. If telling his mother hadn't made the reality of Peach hit home, telling Leo does, and he finds himself sobering up for the moment. "This isn't the first time we've discussed Peach's today."

Now Leo and Janet are well and truly confused.

"Harry…what on earth are you on about," trails Leo, trying to deem some sense of normality from Nikki. She's too caught up grinning brightly, and it takes him a moment to notice her caressing her stomach lightly.

Leo almost drops his wine.

"Did you know that when a baby is three months in the womb it's about the size of a peach?" asks Harry.

---

When Leo imagined this moment, because really, even before they'd come clean about their relationship, he'd known the day would arrive, it always went a little like this:

1. Harry would rush into his office one day, pacing and murmuring and pulling at his hair because he'd finally worked up the courage to ask Nikki out and had no idea what to wear and where to take her.

2. After the initial first date, the morning after would be full of stolen glances and meaningful smiles, whereby Leo would be caught up in the midst of young love and have to remind himself that the pair had to be professional and he couldn't let them get away with making out in the cutting room.

3. There'd be the build up to a settled relationship, the mad rush when Harry decides taking two cars to work is ridiculous and asks her to move in with him, followed by mornings when they'd both arrive late and the excuse of traffic becomes a little less plausible.

4. Sometime around the year mark there'd be a similar scene to the first. Harry worked up and pacing and on the verge of nervous breakdown because in his hand lies a tiny ring and in his heart a giant question. Leo would be the one soothing him through the motions, offering to be Nikki whilst Harry practiced going down on one knee, reminding the poor man that he actually had to ask the question to receive an answer (but really, was there any question of her saying no?)

5. Leo had always held a tiny fantasy, so small and insecure that he'd only allowed himself a moment to consider it, that when Harry finally stood at the end of an altar one day, it would be he that walked Nikki down the aisle. It was remote, and slightly stupid, and the gap left by Cassie was still raw, but at the same time he'd hoped that someday he'd see his little girl walk down that aisle towards the man of his dreams.

6. It would only be then, after the first date and the first kiss and the proposal and the marriage, when after years of Leo counseling this union to bits, that the pair would gleefully announce the coming of a little Cunningham.

Never had he imagined the moment arriving like this.

---

When it does occur, however, in Harry's kitchen with the pair still giggling over peach cobbler, Leo isn't entirely sure how to react.

Janet is grinning and squealing and hugging the two tightly, and he thanks her silently for allowing him this moment of peace. He notices her gently steer Nikki towards the lounge room, wanting details and scans and discussion whilst all the while Harry sits motionless at the table, waiting.

"Leo," he finally begins, and it's a sigh so beyond his years (which really, at 37, isn't the young, boyish pathologist Leo remembers meeting) that it makes the older mans heart ache. He desperately wants to be happy for them, but at the same time has no idea where to start.

"We didn't keep it from you as some secret to hold over you, I promise. We both just needed time to adjust, and you as much as anyone know that when something blindsides you its hard to get used to it when everyone's asking questions."

"This wasn't planned?" asks Leo suddenly, and from Harry's surprised glance he realises just how stupid a question that is.

"God no, definitely not. Nikki cried herself to sleep the night she found out and was terrified I was going to leave her. I don't know if you noticed but we spent the next week teetering between joy and complete dread."

Leo watches Harry closely, sees the honesty etched across his features, and realises that he's absolutely terrified of messing this up. But he wants it, Leo can tell, and he's so in love with the woman down the hall that Leo has no trouble imagining them both raising this child.

Dear god, he realises slowly, there's going to be a baby around soon. A little bundle of arms and legs that screams and cries and will not doubt be adorable and stubborn if its parents are anything to go by. Leo's never quite been sure what it is to feel old, but at this moment he feels ancient, as the realisation that Harry and Nikki, the boy he met over ten years ago that is as close to him as a son, and the bright and bubbly girl that crashed into his lab and crashed into his heart, are going to have a baby. A baby!

"Just so you know," he finally murmurs, and his throat feels like sandpaper against wood. "Any thought of me being Grandpa Leo is completely out of the question."

The grin Harry cracks reminds him of every special moment he has ever shared, and he can distantly remember a time so long ago when he too had been frozen dead, Theresa's happy words bringing similar tears to his eyes.

"Come here," he murmurs, and crushes Harry, his son, to him. It's a manly, fatherly hug and as Janet and Nikki reappear at the doorway he hears a squeal before Nikki has launched herself at him too.

He clings to her desperately, whispering how happy and proud he is, before finally stepping back to watch them both.

"Leo's refused to be grandpa Leo," states Harry, smiling widely as Nikki giggles.

"How about uncle, will that suffice?" she asks. "Uncle Leo and Aunt Janet. This baby's going to need all the family it can get."

"Oh I don't know about that," smiles Leo. "You'll have the whole of the home office claiming ties to it soon. It…are you going to find out the gender?"

There's a shared look, a moment that tells Leo all he needs to know about the pair. They shake their heads.

"I'm happy sticking to Peach," murmurs Harry. "You do understand Janet, as much as I adore the smell of that dessert, there's no way I can eat it now."

There's a muttering of agreement from the other three, before Nikki announces that she feels like chocolate ice cream.

Harry can only role his eyes.

"Hey," calls Leo, gripping the young mans arm tightly a moment as the girls move into the kitchen. "You're going to make a brilliant father Harry, please believe that."

Harry nods quietly, a watery smile appearing. "I'm going to need your help for all of this," he states honestly, and Leo can't help but smile.

He has the sudden feeling that this baby's going to be adored.


End file.
